It is known to have a filling system that has a plurality of filling points. Each filling point has a filling element and a container holder. The container-holder holds the container so that it is sealed against the filling element during filling. These systems implement many different filling methods, such as open jet filling, vacuum filling, and pressurized filling. It is also known to provide controlled gas paths in the filling elements or in their filling element housings
In pressurized filling, a lifter device lifts the container holder so that it seals against the filling element. This lifting occurs during a filling phase in which the liquid filling material flows into the container. It also occurs in at least one process phase preceding this filling phase, for example when applying pressure to the container's interior.